


Miss Me?

by Megabat



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Nikola and I have always loved his entrance in the show so I made this a couple of years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

The lovely Nokola Tesla played by the equally lovely Jonathon Young

 

As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter or claim as your own.


End file.
